Miss Multiple and the Great Divide
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: This is the story of a Super from the Glory Days, who is about to encounter the greatest challenge she's ever had to face. SPECIAL THANKS TO JOKERMASK18 FOR THE REQUEST!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Our story begins at the house of a 10-year-old girl, who was currently in a fight with her sister.

"I told you, Tina! I didn't take your stupid hairbrush!" the girl, named Tessa Twain, shouted.

"Yeah, right! I know you couldn't find yours, so you took mine!" Tina shouted.

"You know, sometimes I wish I was a Super, just so I could kick your butt a little!" Tessa shouted.

"So that's what's eating you! I've seen the way you comb your hair! You try to look like one of the Supers you're a fan of! Well, at your age, it's pathetic!" Tina yelled.

Tessa looked like she was going to cry before she ran out of the house, Tina chasing after her.

A while later, at their parents' work at the NSA HQ, Mr. and Mrs. Twain were introducing a new invention.

"So, you see, if we use this cloning machine, we might just be able to revolutionize the age of Supers." Mrs. Twain said.

"We get where you're coming from, but if they clone and the clone reveals their identities, we could have major problems." Rick said before everyone heard something that sounded like scuffling. They looked out the glass door as it slid open automatically and in came Tessa and Tina, fighting.

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!" Tessa yelled.

"WHY SHOULD I?!" Tina yelled back.

"Children!" Mrs. Twain said as she and their father tried to stop them from fighting, only for Tina to punch Tessa into the cloning machine, which ended up closing before it activated, glowing a brilliant light blue and starting to sparkle and shake.

"Everyone, get down!" Mr. Twain called, prompting everyone to duck before the machine blew, blowing out all the lights in the building and shorting out the power. Everyone looked at the machine and saw it fried, but Tessa was unarmed and dizzy.

"Tessa! Are you okay?!" Mrs. Twain asked as she and Mr. Twain, as well as Tina, ran over.

"Yeah, I think so." Tessa said before she felt something strange under her arms. She looked down on her sides and gasped loudly. SHE HAD TWO EXTRA ARMS!

"What the?!" she asked before she realized her voice sounded like it echoed. She looked beside her and saw...HERSELF?!

"DOUBLE WHAT THE HECK?!" the two Tessas said before they both tilted their heads and moved their four arms the same way. Everyone watched as they mirrored each other's movements with fascination.

"How did this happen, Mark?" Mrs. Twain asked.

"I have no clue, Savannah. However, it is possible that when Tessa was pushed into the machine and it activated, most likely due to the machine being incomplete, the energy that sparks the cloning process may have become infused with her due to its excessive amount being unleashed in that instant." Mr. Twain answered.

"So, what does that mean?" Tina asked.

"It means that Tessa has gained a power; the ability to clone herself or different areas of herself, hence the second Tessa and two extra arms." Mrs. Twain answered.

The two Tessas listened to this before they looked at each other and high-fived, "Awesome!" they, or she, said.

Over the course of the next several years, Tessa worked hard to learn how to use her powers and keep them under control. She learned how to multiply herself more, grow more body parts, and even extra heads. Not only that, but her having a power made her relationship with her sister more competitive, especially because she kept secretly using her powers to win the contests they always had. Her powers also influenced her personality. She started to grow a fascination with things that came in pairs, such as earbuds, shoes, shirts, and much more. She also developed a favor for Double Stuf Oreos and two scoop ice cream. Eventually, at the age of 19, Tessa moved into her own apartment and wondered how things would go from there.

One day, she found her answer. She saw a gang of things around a short woman and they looked ready to attack. Tessa looked to make sure no one was looking before she made two duplicates of herself and had one spawn extra eyes and the other extra arms while she herself grew extra legs. She then motioned for the clones to move and they followed her lead. They went up behind the thugs and simultaneously said, "Hey!"

The thugs looked behind them and their eyes widened at seeing the three of them, especially the multiple eyes, arms, and legs.

"Leave her alone!" they said. The thugs screamed like little girls before the three Tessas knocked them unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Tessa asked as she returned to normal and her clones disappeared. She helped the woman up. The woman was short but was wearing fashionable clothes and big round glasses.

"Why, yes, exceptional, dahling. You have my thanks. Pardon me for asking, but, are you a Super?' the woman asked.

"Well, I suppose, but I'm not really a public hero." Tessa said.

"Oh, pish-posh, dahling, anyone can be a public hero." the woman said before she guided her to a waiting limo that took them back to a mansion.

"My word, dahling, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Edna Mode." the woman said.

Tessa gasped, "The famous fashion designer?! What an honor!" she said.

"Thank you, dahling. Now, show me your abilities. I think I might just be able to make a suit for you." Edna said.

"Okay!" Tessa said before she showed her abilities to grow body parts and create clones.

"Fascinating." Edna said.

The next day...

The bank had just gotten held up and the robbers were driving away. They drove past a blonde-haired woman wearing a strange suit before they turned down a road and immediately stopped at seeing about 10 of her. The woman was wearing a suit that was black and had various multiplication and addition problems on it with blue gloves and she was wearing a blue mask with a plus sign between the eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" they asked before they all multiplied into about 30 and dogpiled the robbers before three of them grabbed the crooks by the feet and formed chains that went up into the air before slamming the robbers into the street, knocking them unconscious. The clones then vanished, leaving only the original.

The police arrived and thanked her, with one asking, "What do we call you, Super?"

The woman thought before she smiled, "Call me Miss Multiple." she said.

From that first day, Miss Multiple worked hard to make herself known as a hero. She enjoyed the battles, but she started to wish she had a rival. Then, one day, she got her wish. She had just finished a load of crimes one day when she heard someone behind her as she tied up some crooks.

"You know, I might just have to retire if you keep doing my job for me." said a female voice. Miss Multiple turned around and saw a woman with long red hair in a flip wearing a suit that was white with red gloves and boots, as well as a red mask. It had a circle in the middle of the suit that looked like a capital E curving to make a capital G.

"Who are you?" Miss Multiple asked.

"Elastigirl. You must be Miss Multiple." the woman answered.

"That's right. I've heard about you on the news." Miss Multiple said as they shook hands.

"I've heard about you, too. That armed robbery you stopped was pretty impressive. Course, I'm not one to boast, but I like to think I handled one better." Elastigirl said.

"Well, I bet you haven't stopped a hold-up like I have." Miss Multiple said.

"Sure, I can't multiply myself, but I can stretch my arms enough to trip whole getaway cars and enlarge my fists enough to smash an engine." Elastigirl said.

"Well, I bet you can't do this!" Miss Multiple said as she multiplied her muscles, making herself more muscular.

"That's far too easy!" Elastigirl said as she used her powers to expand her own muscles, making them much bigger.

"You're on!" Miss Multiple said before she made muscles even bigger, Elastigirl doing the same. This went on for a while, with them even finding heavy objects to lift. They were about evenly matched when they stopped and returned to normal.

"All right, I'll admit it, you're pretty good." Miss Multiple said.

"You're not bad yourself." Elastigirl said.

"Well, you just wait. I'll be just as good as you." Miss Multiple said.

"I look forward to that." Elastigirl said.

From that day onward, Miss Multiple and Elastigirl made their rivalry known in contests of powers, abilities, and crime-fighting. Miss Multiple thought she had it made.

Until, one day after she attended the wedding of her friends, Bob and Helen, Tessa heard on the news that in a stunning turn of events, Mr. Incredible was sure for saving someone who apparently DIDN'T WANT to be saved. As if that wasn't enough, five days later, another suit was filed by the victims of the L-Train accident. Incredible's court losses cost the government millions, and opened the floodgates for dozens of other superhero-related lawsuits the world over.

"It is time for their secret identity to become their _only _identity. Time for them to join us or go away!" said a female politician.

Under tremendous public pressure and the crushing financial burden of an ever mounting series of lawsuits, the government quietly initiated the Superhero Relocation Program. The Supers would be granted amnesty from responsibility for past actions, in exchange for the promise to never again resume hero work.

On the day Supers were saying goodbye to the public, Miss Multiple walked up to Elastigirl and said, "Well, looks like this is the last time we meet."

"Sure does." Elastigirl said.

"You know, you may have been my rival, but I have high respect for you." Miss Multiple said before the two of them shook hands.

"Same here." Elastigirl said with a sad smile before they went to bid more Supers farewell.

This, for the Supers, was the beginning of a dark age…

Some years later, Tessa sat in her apartment, having just gotten back from a difficult day at Little Caesars. She was upset about being forced into retirement, but she was always brought joy by the idea of being able to settle down a bit and maybe raise a family. Suddenly, she felt something in her bag she knew wasn't in there before. She dug it out and found a yellow envelope. She dug in it and found what looked like an iPad. It scanned her and the room around her before a voice said, "Match, Miss Multiple. Room is secure, Commence message."

Then, a woman with white hair in a blue dress showed up on the screen, "Hello, Miss Multiple. Yes, we know who you are. Rest assured, your secret is safe with us. My name is Mirage. We have something in common. According to the government, neither of us exist. Please pay attention, as this message is classified and will not be repeated. I represent a top secret division of the government, designing and testing experimental technology, and we have need of your unique abilities. Something has happened at our testing facility. One of our experimental robots has gotten loose and escaped into the jungle. Worse, as it has lost control and it is contained within an isolated area, it threatens to cause incalculable damage to itself and to our facilities, jeopardizing hundreds of millions of dollars worth of equipment and resources. Because of its highly sensitive nature, we have been unable to reign it in ourselves and would like for you to aid us. If you accept, your payment will be triple your current annual salary. Call the number on the card. Voice-matching will be used to ensure security. The Supers aren't gone, Miss Multiple. You're still here. You can still do great things. You have 24 hours to respond. Think about it." the woman said before the screen cut off and a card came out from the bottom. Tessa looked at it and saw it said, "MIRAGE. (866) 787-7476."

It took Tessa a few hours to consider it, but eventually, she called the number.

"This is Miss Multiple. I'm in."

Some time later, Miss Multiple landed on Nomanisan Island and ventured through the jungle a while before she heard something rumbling. She looked around cautiously before she heard it getting closer. Eventually, she was surprised by a giant robot that walked on six legs that ended in four jointed claws coming from a central orb-shaped body. Miss Multiple barely dodged using her clones to throw her before the robot slammed its claw down. The robot followed her with its tracking ability before it withdrew its legs and rolled after in an Indiana Jones style boulder chase. Miss Multiple decided to see if multiplying her leg muscles could help her run faster, so she did just that and picked up enough speed to evade the giant robot and jumped in a nearby lake. The robot stopped before it scanned the lake and distinguished her heat signal. Miss Multiple quickly swam away before the robot launched its claw into the lake. She ran again and hid behind a tree.

"I can't fight this thing and win! If I want a family, I better run!" Miss Multiple said before she multiplied her leg muscles and ran to the ocean, where she dove in and swam all the way back to the mainland, thankfully near her apartment.

"I hate to run from a fight, but she who runs away lives to fight another day." Tessa said as she sat on her couch.

In the span of a few months, Tessa started to date Brad, someone she had known back in her younger years and the two eventually married. Even better, in the months following, they managed to find a house and Tessa landed a job as a math teacher before she had to take a break for a while, as she found out she was going to be a mother. Nine months later, she gave birth to two twins, one a boy and the other a girl. She named them JJ and Jojo. Despite her sister's competitive nature, she loved her nephew and niece with all her heart. Speaking of her sister, she gave birth to her own son about a month later, naming him Adam.

"Hey, Adam!" Tessa cooed as she wiggled her finger at him.

"Hey, Tess, what say we make this rival a little more friendly if we can? Think you can be a better Mom and cooler aunt than me?" Tina asked.

"You're on!" Tessa said.

Over the course of the next few years, Tessa spent her time as a loving mother and awesome aunt. But, the second greatest joy of her life came when The Incredibles made Supers legal again. She wondered then what adventures lie ahead.


	2. Chapter 1: Triple Birthday!

Chapter 1: Double Birthday, Or Should I Say Triple.

Tessa sat in her house, reading an article about the cloning machine that had given her her powers.

"Cloning Machine being redesigned for new purpose by National Supers Agency." she read on the headline.

"Well, I don't know what greater use they could have for it than what it did to me." Tessa said before Jojo and JJ came running in, now 7.

"Mom! Let's play!" Jojo said.

"Yeah, come on, Mom!" JJ said.

Tessa smiled at her kids before she folded the paper and put it aside.

"All right, kids. Let's go outside." she said before she and her kids ran outside and started to play a game of tag. Once JJ was declared the winner, they decided to play on the kids' swing set.

"Hey, kids, are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?" Tessa asked.

"YEAH!" the twins responded.

Later, after a game of Candy Land, LIFE, and Pretend Kingdom Hearts, the kids challenged Tessa to a burping contest.

"Are you kids challenging me?" Tessa asked, acting high and mighty.

The twins started off by burping together and then burping like they were making musical tunes, while Tessa fought back with loud or long burps. Eventually though, Tessa decided to use an old trick she used in burping contests with Elastigirl.

"Let's hear you beat this one!" Tessa said before drinking more soda and making a second head behind her own, making a burp that sounded like she was doing two at once before she got rid of the head so her kids couldn't see it.

"Looks like I win." Tessa said.

"So, Mom, what's at our birthday party?" JJ asked.

"Well, for starters, it's going to be at Chuck 's. Second, you'll have all the pizza and fries you can eat. Third, everyone's going to be there. As for everything else, you'll have to wait and see." Tessa said.

The twins then went and hugged her, "We love you so much, Mom." they said.

"Aw, thanks, kids, but I love you more." Tessa said with a smile as she hugged them back.

Later, she was having a drink of orange juice when she heard the doorbell and saw a young boy with blonde hair and glasses when she answered the door.

"Aunt Tessa!" he said before he hugged her.

"Hi, Adam!" Tessa said as she returned his hug.

"What's happening?" Adam asked as he came in and she gave him a drink of chocolate milk.

"Nothing much. I'm just helping my kids get excited for their birthday party tomorrow." Tessa said before she noticed Adam looked a little down.

"What's wrong, little guy?" Tessa asked, using her nickname for him.

"Just, their birthday's tomorrow, and mine's still a month off." Adam said.

Tessa looked sorry for him before she got an idea, "I'll tell you what, Adam. I'll go talk to your mom and see if we can celebrate your birthday tomorrow along with my kids!" she said.

Adam's face brightened before he hugged her again, "You're the best, Aunt Tessa." he said.

Later, Tessa walked up to Tina's door and knocked.

"Come in." she heard. She opened the door, only to see that there was no one in the living room.

"Tina? Where are you?" Tessa asked.

"In here." Tina replied. Tessa walked down the hallway and saw Tina in a room lifting weights. She had clearly been at this for a while, as she had more muscles in her arms.

"Woah, Tina, what's with the workout?" Tessa asked.

"Been working on these to enter a women's bodybuilding and strength contest." Tina said before she put down the weights she was lifting and grabbed a drink.

"It can't just be that. Does this have to do with our rivalry?" Tessa asked with a smirk.

"Don't miss a beat, do you, sis? All right, you got me. I admit, I'm jealous of Adam's love for Miss Multiple and I hope to impress him with my muscles. I've even been hiding them with long sleeves to keep them a surprise. Once he sees these, he's sure to be my biggest fan." Tina said before she flexed.

"Well, I came over to ask you something. You see, Adam's a bit down that his birthday is far off and I was wondering if you would be okay with me celebrating his along with my kids tomorrow." Tessa said.

Tina looked thoughtful, but unsure, "I don't know, Tessa. Hey, what say we arm wrestle for it?" she asked.

"All right, you're on!" Tessa said before they sat at a table. Tessa decided not to use her powers for this one. The two girls then started. Tessa struggled to bring Tina down, but found it very difficult. Tina started to gain the upper hand before she finally slammed Tessa's hand down.

"Oh, yeah! I knew all that weight lifting would pay off! I'm the best! Tina is number one!" Tina started to brag. Never a big fan of her bragging, Tessa got angry before she got an idea.

"All right, sis, you wanna brag? I'll show you somewhere you can brag!" Tessa said before she brought her back to her house, where Adam was playing with JJ and Jojo in the backyard.

"Hey, kids, wanna watch us arm wrestle?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah!" the three kids said before they sat on a nearby bench.

"Best two out of three, Tina." Tessa said before she used her powers to make her arms stronger.

"All right, Tessa." Tina said before they started another arm wrestle, which Tina and Tessa were about equal in strength, but eventually, Tessa slammed her arm down. The three kids clapped.

"Lucky, sis." Tina said before they went again, only for her to get beaten again. The third time, she struggled as hard as possible, but still ended up getting beat.

"All right!" Tessa said.

"You got lucky, sis. If these were a little bigger, you'd be in the loser's spot right now." Tina said as she showed her muscles.

"Wow! Cool! When did Mom get so strong?!" Adam asked, earning a smile from Tina.

"That's nothing. Check this out." Tessa said before she made her muscles bigger and flexed herself.

"Woah, Mom's so cool!" her twins said.

"Aunt Tessa, you ARE really cool!" Adam said before he ran and gave her a hug that she returned before picking him up.

Tina watched with jealousy before she thought, 'Enough is enough! I'll take this no more! If my sister wants to steal my son's admiration by beating me right in front of him, she better get ready for an unfriendly war!'

The next day, the party was going well. The kids had already had Happy Birthday sung and were ready to open their presents, when their moms started arguing about who got the better presents.

"I'm telling you, Tessa! I got the best for my son, niece, and nephew!" Tina yelled.

"Hey, you don't need to yell! This isn't a debate!" Tessa shouted. This argument went on for a few minutes before the two sisters started to compete against each other worse than ever, which made the party rather tense as their competitions raged on.

"Man, even Dash and Violet never made their parties this tense before their Bonding Days." Helen Parr said as she watched the two sisters grapple in a strength contest.

"You said it." said Bob Parr.

Finally, when things started to calm down, Tina had one last contest, a hot pepper contest!

"All right, whoever eats the most peppers out of this jar wins." Tina said.

"Very well." Tessa said before she ate a pepper, with Tina following. The amount of peppers they ate at a time increased to about four before Tina grabbed the jar and downed the whole thing! This drew awe from everyone as she smirked before she started sweating and her face turned red. At one point, steam even came out of her ears and nose and she screamed as she ran around.

"WATER! WATER! WATER! WATER! WATER!" Tina shouted before she grabbed a cooler and drank every last drop of water in it.

Tessa chuckled before the news report came on, "We interrupt this program with a breaking report! A heist at NSA HQ is risking the theft of a cloning machine currently being rebuilt for new purpose!"

Tessa gasped. If criminals got a hold of that machine, who knows what kind of forces they could unleash?! She slipped away while she thought no one was paying attention and changed into her suit. However, Tina had spotted her.

A few minutes later, the crooks were just fixing to drive away when they were knocked over by a multitude of Miss Multiples, which banged the machine around in the back before they tried to grab it and run, only for the many Miss Multiples to trip them, causing them to drop the machine and damaging it some.

"Sorry, bad guys, that machine isn't a toy." Miss Multiple said as she lost the clones before Tina suddenly showed up and punched one of the thugs.

"What the?!" Tessa asked before she watched Tina pick the two thugs up and throw them off the truck before she jumped down, only to have her arm snatched by Miss Multiple.

"Tina, what the heck are you doing?!" Miss Multiple asked.

"Trying to impress my son, whose admiration you stole from me!" Tina said as she shoved Miss Multiple back.

"You know crime fighting isn't a game! You better go back home right now!" Miss Multiple said.

"Why should I?!" Tina shouted.

The criminals looked at them arguing before deciding to make a run for it, also noticing the cloning machine start to spark.

"Are you challenging me?!" Miss Multiple shouted.

"Maybe I am!" Tina yelled before the machine started to glow, which they both took notice of before it blew.


	3. Chapter 2: Tessa the Loser!

Chapter 2: Tessa the Loser?!

Miss Multiple awoke to find that Tina was gone and the cloning machine was in pieces.

"Oh, man, what's up? I suddenly feel different." Tessa said before she realized she had lost her sense of confidence and felt less competitive.

"It's probably nothing." she said before she returned home. Once she hung up her costume, she saw her kids sitting in front of the TV.

"Hey, kids!" Tessa said.

"Hey, Mom!" they said.

"Where did you go?" JJ asked.

"I wanted an autograph from Miss Multiple and you wouldn't believe how long the line was." Tessa said.

"Please tell us you got it! We love Miss Multiple!" Jojo said.

"Unfortunately, I didn't. Maybe next time, though. Now, what say you kids and me have another burping contest?" Tessa said.

"Bring it, Mom!" JJ said.

The burping contest went the same as before, but, much to Tessa's shock, her last burp was just a mere, "Urp!" while her kids managed to do a double burp at the same time. Tessa was stumped. She had never lost before!

"It's probably just a fluke. I am pretty tired." Tessa said, "But I still can't believe that!"

1 Week Later...

Tessa was watching TV when she flipped to the news channel and saw a hooded villain wearing a suit that looked like hers, but opposite, with white as the primary color with red gloves and boots. The suit had many subtraction and addition problems all over it and the mask was red with a minus sign between the eyes.

"Who's that?" Tessa asked before the mysterious person was shown firing a beam of energy at a truck, splitting it into multiple parts before she zapped the driver, splitting him in two of himself, one energetic, and one tired.

"Okay, I know I may still be feeling funny, but this is a job for Miss Multiple!" Tessa said as she went to get her suit.

Later, the mysterious hooded figure was standing in front of a crowd of scared people.

"Hold it!" Miss Multiple said. The hooded figure turned and spotted her.

"Ah, Miss Multiple, I've been waiting for you." she said.

"Who are you?" Miss Multiple asked.

"I am the Great Divide. I'm sure you already know what I can do." The Great Divide said before she fired the same beam of energy at her, ony for it to just knock her back, but have no effect.

"Hmph, seems she's immune." Great Divide said.

"Too bad, now, it's my turn." Miss Multiple said before she decided to multiply her arms for a multi-punch combo, but, much to her shock, her arms didn't replicate. She looked surprised, but tried two more times, only for nothing to happen.

"Well, if that won't work, maybe this will." Miss Multiple said before she successfully cloned herself into 10.

"All right, 5 of you take her from the front, and the rest of us will take us from other angles." Miss Multiple said.

"Yeah, right. Let's rush her!" One of the clones said before they all stormed the Great Divide. Miss Multiple was in shock. Her clones had never disobeyed her before. The clones rushed at the Great Divide, only for her to fire multiple beams of energy at them all, splitting them into their energetic and rebellious personalities, creating about 20 of them.

"Why do you guys feel the need to take it from her?" Great Divide asked, stirring the clones enough to turn on Miss Multiple. She braced herself as she tried to dodge and fight off her clones before finally being able to dispose of them. However, she looked and saw that Great Divide was gone. To make matters worse, she had gotten a black eye and a couple of bruises from her clones. She felt humiliated, not just because she lost, but because her own powers were turned on her.

The next day, Tessa was sitting on the couch when Tina came in with a newspaper.

"Haha! Finally, you get your comeuppance for humiliating me in front of my son!" Tina said before she showed her a paper headline that said, "MISS MULTIPLE OVERPOWERS HERSELF" with a picture of the clones attacking her.

(Sigh) Shut up, Tina. It's just a fluke and it'll pass like anything else." Tessa said.

Tessa had no idea how wrong she was. She suffered a string of defeats. For starters, she was teaching math class, which was her secret identity cover, and a kid asked her, "What's 4 x 12?"

Tessa smiled, "That's easy." she said before she turned to the board and drew 4 circles before she drew 12 lines in the first circle.

"Imagine you fill the other three circles and count each of the twelve lines you a-" Tessa was cut off as the kid answered, "48." earning him the respect of the classroom. Tessa was proud of him, but also worried. She should have been quicker in solving the problem.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Miss Multiple was constantly failing at bringing in the Great Divide. For instance, at one point, she was chasing her down the street and tried to multiply her leg muscles, but ended up multiplying her own feet, which caused her to literally trip over her own feet and end up stumbling and falling headfirst into a trash can, causing people to laugh at her.

"Ugh! Give me a big! Fat! BREAK!" Miss Multiple said.

Meanwhile, Tina was having her own string of victories. She had proven herself to be the winner of the women's bodybuilding contest. She had gotten her muscles so big that when she flexed, some of the other contestants had fainted, seeing they were hopelessly outmatched. She had also managed to lift a woman who was already lifting a huge weight, and even managed to break a table in half during an arm wrestling match in the finals. Adam was starting to get his admiration for her back. This was added onto by the fact that she was currently beating high scores on every game in a local arcade. This had garnered so much attention that she had drawn a crowd. She was on the last game, which was a Transformers game and currently in the final battle with Megatron. She dodged an attack and landed the final shot, making a new high score. The crowd cheered as Tina was handed a giant Mickey Mouse.

"Here you go, buddy." Tina said as she handed it to Adam, who gave her a hug.

Meanwhile, Tessa was playing a game of basketball and tried to multiply her leg muscles to run to the goal faster, but only ended up doing it at the exact second when she jumped, causing her to throw the ball in surprise into the other goal and ended up with her stuck in the other goal.

At the same time, Tina and Adam were visiting the zoo and having a burping contest as they sat on a bench.

"How's a taste of this?" Adam burped.

"Give me a break." Tina said.

She took a swig of Sun Drop and then she let out an amazing burp.

"If you can't beat this, then you have no chance of defeating me in a burp contest." Tina burped.

Adam was shocked before they heard, "That was pretty impressive. Mind if I challenge you?"

They looked and saw Smoky Wolf.

"Hey, Smoky Wolf. Sure I don't mind." Tina said before they started a burping contest that was a variation of long or short and loud burps. Eventually, Smoky Wolf burped loud enough to shake the zoo.

"Top that." Smoky Wolf said.

"All right, you asked for it." Tina said before she drank the rest of the Sun Drop, which was just a tiny bit full from the top of the large cup, summoned all the gas she could, and made a burp loud enough to shake the whole freaking city. Once she had quieted down, Smoky Wolf was wide-eyed before she fainted and Adam hugged Tina.

"You did it, Mom! You're crazy awesome!" Adam said.

"I sure was, sweetie." Tina said before she kissed him on the forehead.

Later, they were looking at a lioness with her cubs.

"Aww, aren't they sweet?" Tina asked.

"You know, Mom, this reminds me of Aunt Tessa and JJ and Jojo." Adam said as he looked at her.

"I see what you mean." Tina said, looking at him as well.

Suddenly, someone said, "Hey, where did the lioness go?"

Everyone looked to see the lioness had left. Suddenly, everyone heard growling and looked to see the lioness had gotten loose and was approaching them. People started screaming and gathered back in a corner as many mothers held their children close. Tina and Adam were close at where they stood before the lioness approached and roared loudly.

Tina smirked, "Oh yeah?" she asked before she fearlessly marched up to the lioness and roared herself, more ferociously. The lioness backed down before it ran off, pursued by security. People were in awe before they started applauding.

"Yeah, that's my awesome mom right there! Nobody messes with her!" Adam bragged.

Meanwhile, Tessa watched a news report of the previously mentioned action and was more annoyed than ever.

"All right! Who needs Miss Multiple when we have our awesome Aunt Tina!" JJ said.

Tessa was in shock before she got angry. This had gone far enough.

"Well, who says she's the only one who can do hot peppers? So can I!" Tessa said before she went into her kitchen and grabbed a jar of hot peppers. Her kids looked on as she poured half the jar in her mouth before she gulped them down. However, before she could down the rest of it, her face grew red and it seemed like flames were coming out of her nose and ears. She rushed back to the kitchen and grabbed a jug of milk, downing it quickly and getting her tongue to feel less like it was on fire.

Suddenly, she heard the door open and her kids shout, "Aunt Tina!"

"Hi, kids!" Tina said before she picked them both up in a hug.

Tessa was now completely disheartened. Her own children now favored her sister over her, their own mom?!

"This sucks! Maybe I should hang up my Miss Multiple suit and just go back to retirement." Tessa said before something popped into her noggin.

'Wait a minute. The Great Divide keeps making a fool out of me, she's basically the opposite of me in every way, she always seems to want me alone to battle her, Tina's gotten better at everything since she started showing up. Could...TINA BE THE GREAT DIVIDE?!" Tessa thought.


End file.
